


Big Spender

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Big Spender

Aziraphale stared as Crowley entered his bookshop, a small bag clenched tightly in one hand.

"I want to buy a book."

Aziraphale defensively straightened his doublet.

"Why?"

"To read, or whatever you do with the blessed things," Crowley snapped. "That one there, I'll take it."

"This?" Aziraphale said, "I bought this today from the booksellers at St. Paul's. Why buy it from me?"

"Hand it over," Crowley said, grabbing it. He tossed the bag on the table and fled.

Aziraphale counted out the coins; all gold. He could pay off his creditors.

He knew Crowley would never accept his thanks.


End file.
